


Conflicted

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Squick, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are watching the pairs' competition while they wait to compete in singles ... but they're not necessarily enjoying it.





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a squick warning on this one. There are a few couples in amateur competition that bother me for this reason in both ice skating and roller skating. Not in our rink, thank God, but ... yeah.

_“Perfect side by side double Salchows, beautifully landed …”_

_“Absolutely! Lydia and Lane are in excellent form tonight! Poised to take first place for the fifth year in a row …”_

_“And this is just them at sixteen, with the maturity and grace of nineteen-year-old world champions!”_

_“Only time will tell …”_

“Sebastian!” Kurt hisses, elbowing his stubborn boyfriend in the ribs. “Don’t be rude! Clap!”

Sebastian tries. He raises his hands, completes two sad little pats of his palms against one another, but then shoves his hands beneath his arms.

“I … just can’t, Kurt!” he argues while Kurt tries to wrench his hands out of his armpits. “It’s just they … and I … I _can’t_!”

“We _have_ to support them! That’s the mark of a good sportsman! Don’t you want _them_ supporting _us_?”

“Frankly, no. No, I don’t.”

“Well, people are watching, so you better get over yourself quick before tongues start wagging. And you _know_ they will. Judges score on attitude, you know – on and off the ice.”

“Yeah, well, if my attitude hasn’t put me in the bottom three so far, I seriously doubt it’s gonna.”

_“An immaculate double twist! Did you see the height on that throw? Amazing!”_

But Kurt and Sebastian aren’t concerned with the throw. It’s the catch that has them stunned.

Locked arm in arm, both boys shudder.

“What’s going on?” Blaine, standing on Kurt’s other side and watching the two boyfriends argue, leans in to ask. “Why doesn’t Sebastian want to clap for them? They’re fantastic!”

“That they are,” Kurt agrees, peeking at the couple dancing on the ice. His lip curls when they embrace, hands on corresponding smalls of backs, caressing mid-shoulders, each gazing dramatically off to the side. He elbows Sebastian again, who has given up clapping and throws his hands in the air. Kurt himself can only seem to manage a weak, perfunctory clap.

“Look at that synchronicity!” Blaine gushes with a low, impressed whistle. “I mean, you have to give them credit for _that_! Their footwork is perfect!”

“Well, they’ve been partners forever,” Sebastian mentions, face scrunching as they turn toward one another again, arms wrapped around torsos as they spin, foreheads resting, noses touching.

“I---I don’t get it.” Blaine watches Sebastian wince as if the pair just landed on their faces. “They’re not your guys’ competition. You guys are competing in singles.”

“Yup,” Kurt answers this time, hands clasped in prayer position the moment Lydia and Lane latch on to one another, spiraling cheek to cheek.

“Plus, you have to admit, their routine is _hot_!”

That’s the comment that seems to break Sebastian. He leans in behind Kurt to inform Blaine in semi-private, “Dude … they’re brother and sister.”

Blaine’s face, grinning with second-hand heat from the searing performance in front of them, goes sickly pale.

“Wh---what?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s why Sebastian has a problem with them,” Kurt says. “In fact … a lot of us do.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, lacking anything better, following up with, “ _wow_.”

“We’re pretty sure it was their coach’s idea. That’s why they perform with different last names. And the messed up thing is, even if they didn’t …” Sebastian gulps hard, trying to keep his lunch down “… there’s nothing in the rules against it.”

“We’ve checked,” Kurt adds before Blaine can ask. “ _Thoroughly_.”

The crowd ooo’s and ahh’s, and Blaine looks back at the ice. He missed whatever brought on that response, but he’s in time to catch their next lift … and the hold it entails. Suddenly, he doesn’t want to watch them finish.

He wants to scrub his eyes out with a toothbrush and soap, then set them on fire.

“Hey, you guys want something from the snack shack?” he says, looking over his shoulder at the café behind them and gluing his eyes to it. “Cuz I have a sudden need to ... you know … buy a case of Evian and rinse my mouth out.”

All three boys nearly retch when the couple performs a sit spin, Lydia in lay back position with Lane’s head resting against her chest.

“You know …” Sebastian takes Kurt’s elbow and turns him in the direction Blaine’s already walking, while Kurt shields his eyes from the view “… I think we’ll come with you.”

 


End file.
